The present invention relates to lock arrangements, and in particular lock arrangements for use in cars (automobiles).
Known car doors include an inside release handle operable to open the car door, and also operable to lock the car door. The handle has three positions with the door release position being at one extreme and the lock position being at the other extreme, with the unlocked (but not released) position been part way between the locked and released positions.
Thus when the handle is in the unlocked position, movement of the handle to the release position opens the door. Furthermore when the handle is in locked position it is possible to move the handle as a single operation through the unlocked position to the release position. This is the normal sequence of events when the car is stationary and locked and an occupant of the vehicle wishes to exit the vehicle.
However, an occupant wishing to unlock the door (without opening the door) would normally move the handle from the locked to the unlocked position but can inadvertently move the handle pass the unlocked position to the release position. If this inadvertent operation is carried out whilst the vehicle is travelling at speed then there is a danger of the door opening with obvious safety implications of the occupants of the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of lock arrangement.
Thus according to the present invention there is provided a lock arrangement including a lock having an unlocked and locked condition, the lock arrangement further including an actuable element having a first position at which the lock is unlocked and a second position at which the lock is locked, the lock arrangement further including means for ensuring the actuable element passes through a transitory position when changing the state of the lock from at least one of the locked and unlocked conditions to the other of the locked and conditions in which one of the locked and unlocked conditions of the actuable element is on the path of the actuable element between the transitory and the other of the locked and locked positions.